


What We May Be

by darklordtomarry (das_omen)



Series: The Divine Right of Kings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Detective Harry is on the case, Grey Harry, M/M, Not too AU though, Of two parts, Part 1, Political, Political Intrigue, Slytherin Harry, Wizarding Politics, Year 7 Harry, and that is just what you call the nobility, just a bit, we're going to pretend the sacred 28 book was not a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/das_omen/pseuds/darklordtomarry
Summary: The pureblood nobility are known as the Sacred 27 and they have ruled magical Britain without a monarch for centuries.Lord Thomas Slytherin has appeared out of nowhere with a strong claim to the throne; he has aroused the interest of the nation, and of Harry Potter; A seventh year Slytherin who occasionally works as an information broker. Like everyone else Harry wants to know more about Lord Slytherin, but will he like what he discovers?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Tomarry Secret Santa on Tumblr.  
> My giftee is haganenoheichou.tumblr.com and my prompts were Royalty AU, First Kiss, & Dark Harry (I went more grey)  
> Happy Holidays haganenoheichou! I hope you like it!

_June 21 st, 1997_

_Versailles, France_        

 

Draco Malfoy was staring at him.

            Again.

            There was close to five hundred people wandering the gardens but it was Draco Malfoy’s shocked and slightly offended face that kept popping up in his vision no matter where he went. Harry should have expected that Malfoy was going to be at the Versailles Midsummer celebration given his familial ties to France. Maybe he should have sent Draco an owl and told him that he would be attending the Midsummer celebration with his father and godfather in Versailles.       

            Harry finally stopped weaving through the crowds and waited near the fountain for Draco to catch up to him. The flustered blonde nearly ran through a group of nobles in his effort to get to his fellow Slytherin.

            “ _Potter,_ ” Draco said with his patented sneer. The menacing effect was ruined by his flushed cheeks and the sweat running down his face.

            Harry stared at his nails for a moment as if he had not heard Draco. “Malfoy,” Harry replied in a cold tone, “Fancy meeting you here.”

            “Certainly, I never imagined your parents would get an invite to a prestigious event such as this given their. . . status.” Malfoy said, looking around to see if he could spot Auror Potter and his wife.

“Mum is at Hogwarts prepping for next year and wouldn’t have wanted to come even if she could have. It’s boiling; let’s get something to drink.” Harry left the cool mist of the fountain and headed towards the palace. “You really must stop dressing in such dark clothes all the time. You’re likely to get sick in this heat.”

            “I don’t care. I look good in dark colours.” Draco sniffed but followed behind.

            Harry looked at his best friend who was still flushed from chasing him around the gardens, “Right. Of course, you do.”

            “Oh, shut up.”

            “Never. I know you only tolerate me for my wit.” Harry said, a small smile gracing his lips. He grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby house elf’s serving tray and rested against a shadowed wall and looked into the crowd. Where was Lord Thomas Slytherin?

            “How I can I tolerate you for something you don’t have?” Draco asked and drained his own glass of champagne, “Is your father nearby?”

            Harry shrugged. Draco would never admit to being nervous but he certainly sounded uncertain about the prospect of dealing with James Potter. They had not had the best interactions in the past given Draco’s pureblood beliefs.

            Draco frowned and grabbed another champagne flute from the house elf, “How did a half-blood even get in here?”

            “Sirius got the invite and decided to bring my dad and me,” Harry said absentmindedly and continued to scan the crowd for the mythical Slytherin heir.

            “How your father ended up not married to Sirius Black is beyond my understanding.” Draco settled next to him, “They’re practically attached at the hip.”

            Harry smirked, he had honestly wondered the same, “I’ve yet to catch them together in any overly intimate displays.”

            “You are at school for ten months a year. What if that’s when they’re doing all that?” Draco joked.

            “Doing what?” Came the booming voice of Sirius Black. Harry tried not to hide his face in his hands, his godfather had already begun to take apart his robes and wear them in a more muggle fashion. If it wasn’t for his status as one of the Sacred 27 he would have been removed from the palace hours ago.

            “Uh- Nothing.” Draco answered, eyes wide and his cheeks going pink.

            “Didn’t sound like nothing.” Sirius’ grin showing that had obviously heard some of the conversation.

            “Draco wants to know if dad is cheating on mum with you.” Harry said and failed to not laugh as Draco’s face drained of colour and his cool grey eyes focused on a pillar in the distance.

            “Oh.” Sirius’ eyebrows were high, as if he had not expected an answer, “Well, dearest cousin Draco, the answer is no.” Harry watched his godfather suddenly clutch the fabric above his heart and his eyes grow haunted, “Oh, how I offered!” he cried out dramatically, gathering the attention of nearby attendees, “But he didn’t want me! He was intimidated horribly by my girth! He took one look and ran for the hills and into the arms of Lily!” Sirius fell to his knees and released a loud wail, “The pain! The agony! The utter humiliation of it all!”

            “Oh Merlin,” Harry whispered, and pawed at the empty space where Draco had been a mere moment ago. The Malfoy heir was already gone and running through the crowd. Harry bolted after his friend to escape his Godfathers theatrics. His lithe form easing through the large crowd and into one of the various hallway’s where he could hear a mortified Draco was still running.

            Harry lost sight of him and began to peer down other conjoining halls looking for him. He couldn’t believe how over the top Sirius had been acting. Well, he could. Maybe his father had put him up to it. He would not be surprised if the master prankers were in top form today, surrounded by the nobility of Europe, who were ripe for torment.

            “-of course not. The issue will be dealt with immediately, my lord.”

            Harry stopped suddenly and stared at the door next to him. He recognized Lucius Malfoy’s voice immediately but the tone the man spoke in was completely new. Harry had never heard the man sound of deferential to anyone, nor call them ‘my lord’!

            Something fucky was going on.

            “Excellent. Your father would be proud of you.” A soft baritone voice responded.

            “Thank you, my lord.” Lucius replied and Harry heard him head towards the door. He looked in a panic for a spot to hide when the door opened and Lucius Malfoy stared at him. An indescribable expression gracing his face.

            “Potter,” he said tersely, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

            “Er- have you seen Draco? I saw him heading this way and I just thought he might be with you and I guess he’s not so I will continue to search for him and could you please stop giving me that look?” Harry rambled, Lucius Malfoy had always had an ability to unsettle him in a way that few could.

            Malfoy’s eyebrow was inching its way further into his hairline and Harry began to fear that it would be lost forever when a small snort broke the silence.

            “I assume this is a friend of your son?” A dark-haired man exited the room and Harry felt his mouth go dry. Slender and tall with thick black hair, cupid bow lips, cheekbones you could shave with, and unsettling _red_ eyes. He was _beautiful._

Harry and the mystery man stared at one another quietly until Lucius coughed, bringing attention back to him. “He is. May I introduce you to Lord Thomas Slytherin? My Lord, this is Harry Potter. . . his father is an auror and member of the Wizengamot.” Lucius’ lips were pursed in distaste, even though Harry was Draco’s friend it did not mean that he cared for the boy or his family.

            Harry stared blankly at the newly discovered Slytherin heir. Ever since the papers had come forth with news of his existence the wizarding world had been hungering to know more but only received glimpses, rumours and poorly lit photographs that did not do the man justice.

            Harry bowed low, “It is an honor to meet you, my lord.”

            A small smile sat on Lord Slytherin’s handsome face when Harry rose, “It is my pleasure Mister Potter, but I must be off. I do hope you find your friend.” Lord Slytherin inclined his head to the Malfoy patriarch, “Lucius,” and walked towards the reception area. Harry watched him go, the man moved so fluidly that he almost looked supernatural. He wanted to know more about the man who would be King.

            Lucius Malfoy turned to Harry, “If you do find my son before me, please inform him that I wish to speak to him.”

            “Of course,” Harry nodded, his eyes still on Thomas Slytherin’s back, “Is Lady Malfoy attending today’s function?”

            “Yes. Why?” Lucius asked tersely, eager to be away.

            “If you see her before I do, I suggest warning her that Sirius is in attendance and has already displayed his gift for theatrics and is likely to continue to do so.” Lucius frowned  briefly, nodded to Harry and walked in the direction of Lord Slytherin.

            Thomas Slytherin. The first time he had heard the name had been from the Daily Prophet. A new member of the nobility. Not one of the Sacred 27 but with his bloodline they were likely willing to bring him in as the 28th member. Harry had even heard rumours that Lord Slytherin was being considered for the long empty throne of wizarding Britain. He was immensely powerful, spoke parseltongue, wore the locket of Salazar Slytherin and, supposedly, knew the location of the Chamber of Secrets.

            Harry and Draco had spent one term searching Hogwarts for that damned chamber. They had no luck in finding it but they did manage to find the Room of Hidden Things, which had certainly been advantageous over the years.

            Maybe Lord Slytherin would reveal the Chamber to cement his claim as heir. Not that he needed it with the parseltongue. . .

With his heritage and his talent for magic Thomas Slytherin would likely claim the throne after receiving the blessing of the nobility during conclave. Harry knew that the nobles were incapable on agreeing that anyone could be better then them in any respect which was one of the reasons no one had taken the throne after the Queen’s Death, but the founders of Hogwarts were revered by the Sacred 27.

Only the Smiths’ had been able to claim lineage to one of the Founders with a cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. Although, they had not actually allowed anyone to see it since the passing of Hepzibah Smith. Rumor was that it had been discovered as a forgery which caused the old witch to die from shock. Draco had supposedly heard Zacharias Smith whispering to Hannah Abbot that Hepzibah had been murdered and the cup stolen many years ago. Harry found it unlikely but not impossible. He didn’t know which story was worth believing but he honestly did not care too much. Hufflepuff was the least important founder as it was. 

            “Harry?” His father’s voice rang out down the hall, interrupting his musings, “What are you doing down here?”

            “Looking for Draco. Sirius scared him off.” He answered nonchalantly. Harry had grown used to people saying that he looked like his father but in recent years it had fallen off a bit as grey began to streak through James’ hair and the stress of being head auror began to etch lines into his handsome face. A curse scar on his right cheek, given to him by a dark wizard in the height of battle, was also another way to discern between the two men. His mother said he would end up like Moody if he wasn’t too careful.

            “Ah. . . You do know Sirius only acts like that around Draco because Draco gives such an extreme reaction to his antics.” James said, a small smile on his lips.

            “Sirius declared, rather loudly in the reception area, that you were afraid of how big his. . . package was and that’s why you’re with mum and not him,” early on in his Hogwarts career Harry had been unwilling to get involved with the drama, but the moment you become best friends with Draco Malfoy and a muggleborn in Gryffindor all bets are off. Now, Harry enjoyed stirring the pot by loudly declaring the truth. It was so much better then lies.

            James’ eyes almost bugged out and his lips twitched slightly, signs indicative of him holding in laughter, “Oh, did he?”

            “Indeed. Now everyone out there knows that you are afraid of his girth. I wonder what the French wizards in attendance must think. Head auror Potter afraid of the big Black dick?” Harry heard the words coming out of his mouth before he could even think to stop himself. He really was spending too much time this summer with his father and his friends. He would be a stereotypical Gryffindor by the time September rolled around. Not a good thing for a Slytherin to be.

            James looked at him, his eyes shining, “Harry. . . That was beautiful! I’m so proud!”

            Harry blanched as his father approached, arms outstretched, “I. . . I need to go and find Draco.” He turned on his heel and bolted down the hall before his father could hug him.

 

***

            Slytherin was sitting at one of the head tables of the dining area, surrounded with various nobles, Lucius Malfoy across from him and a variety of French witches and wizards near him. Harry tried not to glare at the group. They used their hereditary advantage of being purebloods to keep half-bloods and muggleborns down in their _rightful_ place.

            An older man with fuzzy white hair leaned close to the Slytherin heir, “Lord Slytherin, if you were to take ze throne of Britain would you be keeping the interests of purebloods high in your. . ." the man searched for the word, “In your priority?”

            “Bien sûr. I must ensure that our traditions are kept safe and secure against any unwanted outside influences. It will be a chance to restore Britain’s values in light of recent changes within her fair society. The Wizengamot has been granted too much power as of late and I-“

Harry yanked out the extendable ear and reeled it back in. Of course, the man was just another bloody pureblood. He had been so swept away with all the other’s with the idea of an actual king that Harry had forgotten that he was a half-blood. That his mother was a muggleborn as was one of his friends. He felt betrayed by Thomas Slytherin but he didn’t know why he had belived that the man would be anything other then what he was. A spoiled pureblood bent on subjugating others.

He shoved the disillusioned ear back in his pocket with an angry frown.

“Harry? Are you feeling well?” His father asked from nearby.

“I’m fine.” He ran his hand through his hair, “The dinner is almost done. I’m going to head outside and get some fresh air.” He bowed to the others at the table and left through the veranda doors towards the roaring bonfire’s where people would likely get drunk and dance in a few hours.

The flames of the bonfire painted the surrounding area in a palette of orange and yellow, making the once innocent looking hedge creatures menacing and dark. It suited the celebration, after tonight the days would begin to darken again as would the wizarding world it seemed.

            If Slytherin took the throne he would be able to enforce his _fundamentalist_ views much more effectively then the conservative members of the Sacred 27 had been able to in recent years since they had been butting heads with the Wizengamot.

            Harry stared at the flickering flames, the news of Slytherin’s heir believing what he did was ultimately unsurprising, but he had hoped that the man would have been more forward thinking.

            Thomas Slytherin was just another pureblood with a pretty face and no brains. If only he had been born a half-blood or muggleborn, then he would know how horrible his views really were.

            Unfortunately, Gringott’s had confirmed that he was a direct descendant of Slytherin, it was highly unlikely that he was an imposter. Harry could think of no one who could fool the goblins. He was still shrouded in mystery. No one really knew where he came from. Some suspected he was an American, but Harry found that unlikely.

            If he ended up visiting Regulus over the summer he would ask to have a look into the Black family library, maybe there was something in there. Harry smiled at the thought of Regulus Black. . . he had found solace in the serenity that was Sirius’ younger brother. He was most things that Sirius was not. When he had been sorted into Slytherin, to his father and godfathers shock, Regulus had sent him a letter congratulating him and offering aid if he needed help in navigating Slytherin, seeing as he came from a family of Gryffindor’s. They had become fast friends to Sirius’ annoyance.

            Harry considered his friendship with Regulus, the greatest prank the universe had ever pulled on Sirius. Outside of Sirius being named Sirius. He had seemed to roll with that one.

            The gravel crunched as someone approached, having lived with Draco for the last six years he knew it wasn’t him, Harry turned and was greeted to the sight of Thomas Slytherin approaching the bonfire. Had the man seen the disillusioned ear and was coming to silence him? Slytherin didn’t speak or look at him, he didn’t even seem to notice Harry observing every aspect of him.

            Hands that carried some callouses, indicative of either manual labour or potion making; a gold ring with a black stone inset on his right ring finger, an indiscernible crest etched into it; well concealed wand holster strapped to his forearm, he was ready for a fight at any time, Harry could respect that. What continued to draw his attention was the small glints of gold that would briefly shine from the inside of his robes; it was surely Slytherin’s locket.

            “Are you done gawking?” Slytherin slowly turned his gaze to Harry, the piercing red eyes now staring into Harry’s green ones.

            “If you don’t like some silent staring I feel I should warn you about when you take the throne. There might be people who yell as well as stare,” Harry snapped.

            Slytherin blinked, it was obvious no one had spoken to him like that for a while, “You feel comfortable enough with your place in society that you have no fear in insulting your future monarch. I am impressed.”

            “Should I have something to fear?” Harry approached the man until he was within arm reach, “Will you begin a reign of terror and punish all of those you deem below you?” Maybe he shouldn’t have been drinking all that wine during dinner, “Will you execute me for disagreeing with you?”

            Slytherin cocked his head to the side, his eyes traveling up Harry’s body, a smile forming on his handsome face, “I think I could imagine some other punishment for you other than death.”

            Heat bloomed in Harry’s cheeks at the insinuation, his eyes darting away from Slytherin’s unsettling gaze.

            “I am curious of why you think I would disagree with so many. . .” Slytherin moved closer and slid his arm around Harry’s waist, their bodies pressed awkwardly close, “You know nothing of me and my beliefs. We only met a few hours ago,” Thomas whispered into his ear, “You stared at me like you had seen the face of god just a bit ago and now you look at me like I am the scum of the earth. What could I have done to warrant such a change in a few short hours.”

            Harry couldn’t tell where the heat was coming from; the fire, Slytherin or his own body. Why was Lord Slytherin holding onto him like this and why didn’t he push him away? He felt Slytherin’s hand move along his hip and Harry bit his lip. What was the man doing?

            “Ah what do we have here?” He withdrew and Harry saw the disillusioned outline of Weasley twin’s extendable ears.

            Slytherin cast a silent _finite_ on the ears and considered them for a moment before looking at Harry, “Clever. Did you make these?”

            “No,” He looked away, this was the first time he had been caught using them. If anyone found out how he got his information he would be in trouble. Slytherin house thought he was a master at eavesdropping charms and ward breaking.

            “Pity.” He slid them into his pocket, “Have a pleasant evening Harry Potter. Maybe later I can change your mind about me.” Slytherin brushed the back of his hand against Harry’s cheek and walked away.

            Harry watched the man walk back into the palace, uncertainty twisting in his gut.


	2. Chapter 2

_July 15 th, 1997  
_ _Grimmauld Place, London_

 

Regulus sat at his desk and watched Harry browse the shelves of the Black library, “You won’t find too much on the shelves about the Hogwarts family lines. My grandfather was obsessed with trying to track down the lines of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. He didn’t need the books anymore after a while.”

            “Not Hufflepuff?” Harry asked, smirking.

            “The Smiths have their fairly valid claim but who could imagine one of the Smith’s on the throne?”

            Zacharias Smith as the head of the new monarchy was a dreadful thought. He lacked the ambition and cunning for Slytherin, the intelligence for Ravenclaw or the moral righteousness that defined Gryffindor’s. He was dull with no morals or drive. The opposite of a good ruler. “There would be a civil war within a year,” Harry frowned, “Although, there could be one if Slytherin takes the throne.”

            Regulus sighed, “You need to re-evaluate and re-assess what you overheard. He was at a table with the Malfoy’s and a wide variety of other pureblood supremacists. He may have been playing for the crowd. Snakes have many layers of skin they can shed, you would know that better than most. Are you a lion in snake skin or a snake with a mane?” Regulus came around his desk and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “I will be attending a gathering where I can speak to him in September. It will be more mixed company then the Midsummer celebration. I’ll tell you what I hear.”

            Harry nodded weakly and stared at the shelves for a minute, “Did your grandfather ever uncover any potential heirs?”

            Regulus snorted and shook his head, “Can’t stop you when you’re interested in something can I? Come with me,” he turned and walked into the furthest and darkest corner of the library where a display case took up most of the wall. Regulus had let him handle some of the safer artifacts and books within. They had both vowed to never let James or Sirius know about that. Sirius would likely die of a blood pressure spike right after he finished strangling his little brother.

            He opened the case up and pulled out a heavy, leather bound tome, “This is my grandfather’s research on the matter. It’s fairly comprehensive. All I ask is that you don’t lose it and that you don’t get yourself in trouble with its information.”

***

            _September 1 st, 1997  
            Hogwarts Express _

 

            “Are you really going to read that for the entire trip?”

            Harry lifted his head from the book and stared at the girl across from him, “Did you, Hermione Granger, really just ask that question in such a condescending tone?”

            Hermione drew herself up and fixed him with a steely look, “You’ve barely said two words for the last four hours and I did not have a chance to see you over the summer and you’re just ignoring me for your book.”

            “Granger is right.” Draco added, “You’re not allowed to ignore us until two hours into the trip and you started ignoring us immediately.”

            Bristling, Harry tucked the book between him and the wall, “Fine, what do you want to talk about then?”

            Hermione bit her lip, “What’s that book about?”

            “Oh, come on!” Harry cried, throwing his arms up in the air.

            Draco laughed so hard he began to snort, “I told you he would react like that!”

            Hermione smiled and pulled a Galleon from her bag and tossed it to Draco, “You’re horrible.”

            “I know.”

            Harry stared at the two, they were near polar opposites and yet over the years they had learned to tolerate each other and eventually even be friendly with one another and now they were betting on how best to annoy him, just shocking, “The both of you are vile.”

            “Nah. We’re not,” said Draco.

            “So, what is the book about?” Hermione asked, curiosity in her tone.

            “It’s Arcturus Black’s research into the heirs of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.”

            “No Hufflepuff?” Hermione’s voice was tinged with confusion.

            “Who cares about Hufflepuff? I wouldn’t want a Hufflepuff on the throne,” said Draco before he turned to Harry, “How did you get my grandfather’s research?”

            “Regulus loaned it to me,” Harry answered, “I’m trying to research Thomas Slytherin.”

            “To discredit him?” asked Hermione.

            “To understand him. He certain didn’t start out with that name. Lucius seems to be a fan; what’s your opinion on him?”

            Draco pursed his lips and thought for a moment, “I only spoke to him directly for a minute but he seems intelligent and he knows how to play the game. Not just the political one but the... you know... the Slytherin game.” Draco said, referencing the subtle game Slytherin’s often played where you gave subtle insults to those around you and used it to build your reputation in the house. Some got so good at it that they could insult the teachers right to their faces and no one would realize it.

            Harry tilted his head in surprise, “You think he went to Hogwarts?”

            “Wait. What game?”

            “Yes, or someone close to him did.” Draco answered ignoring Hermione’s interjection.

            “Interesting. . . According to rumours, Arcturus heard from his son Orion, in the 1940’s there was a boy in Slytherin who was rumored to be the heir. Not sure if he was spreading it himself or if others were just saying it though.”

            “Really?” Hermione leaned forward to grab the book but Harry blocked her.

            “Yes, Orion didn’t know who it was. All he got from one of the upperclassmen was that it was one of the Head Boy’s during the 1940’s. When we get to the school I’m going to look up all the Slytherin Head Boy’s in the 40’s and try to narrow it down. Arcturus didn’t believe it so he did no research into it except noting it down. It’s the only one of the leads in here that isn’t a complete dead end.”

            “That’s the only open lead?” Hermione asked.

            “Yes. Well, mostly. There were a few notes about the Gaunt family but you. . . know. . .” Harry faltered. Did Hermione know?

            “The Gaunt’s? The ones kicked out of the nobility for inbreeding and being generally insane?” Okay, she did know.

            “Yeah. Some of them claimed to speak parseltongue and have Slytherin relics but wouldn’t prove it. They thought Arcturus was going to steal their _treasure_ or their _power_. They even accused Arcturus of not being a pureblood and tried to curse him.”

            “Merlin. What a bunch of crazed idiots,” muttered Draco, “Arcturus Black can trace his bloodline back for _centuries_. No wonder they were kicked out. I thought the inbreeding and the gambling was bad but they were also stupid. I would have voted to have them removed from the nobility too.”

            “Doesn’t help that they were trying to sell their title to pay a gambling debt.” Hermione added.

            Harry nodded, “And that is why I am going to research the rumour Orion heard and not chase down the inbred family. Not that I could. The line died out.”

            “If Lord Slytherin came from the Gaunt line that would not go well for him since they were removed from the Sacred 28 over a century ago. It would invalidate him.” Said Hermione.

            “He looks too good to be a 8th generation inbred.” Draco mused with a small smile on his face.

            Harry chuckled, “Anyways I’m going to head to the library after the feast and grab the roster from the 40’s.”

            “Granger is really rubbing off on you. Doing research so early in the year? For shame.” Draco chided.

            “Not all can be born into nobility,” Hermione snapped, “Some of us have to work for it.”

            Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, it was too early for them to start at each other.

            “Excuse me? How is Harry doing research into the Slytherin heir work?” said Draco.

            “Oh please! It’s obvious to anyone with a brain that it would be highly advantageous to have any information on him. Did you not say that if bribery doesn’t work blackmail will?”

            Draco’s face went blank before he turned to Harry, “Why does she know about that?”

            “Don’t look at me. I don’t ever remember you saying that,” Having the reputation as an information dealer was not good at times. He was often the first suspect when gossip was passed around.

            “You said it to Blaise in the library last term, I was in the stacks.” Hermione answered.

            Draco frowned and turned to the window.

            Harry pulled his book back out and returned to ignoring them.

***

_September 7 th, 1997  
_

 

~~Charlus Potter - 1940-41  Gryffindor~~

~~William Macmillan - 1941-42 Hufflepuff~~

~~Bartemius Crouch - 1942-43  Ravenclaw~~

~~Acton Selwyn - 1943-44       Gryffindor~~

Tom Riddle - 1944-45           Slytherin

~~Ulysses Nott - 1945-46          Slytherin~~

~~Septimus Weasley - 1946-47    Gryffindor~~

~~Orion Black - 1947-48        Slytherin~~

~~Mercer Fawley - 1948-1949   Ravenclaw~~

~~Demetrius Abbott - 1949 - 1950 Gryffindor~~

 

Harry tapped his quill against the list. Every one of the Head Boys in the 1940’s had been purebloods with traceable bloodlines except one.

            Tom Riddle. Head Boy, record for highest OWL and NEWTs scores. A muggleborn in Slytherin. Harry had a hard time in Slytherin as a half-blood, he didn’t want to imagine being a muggleborn in Slytherin. . . or at least perceived as one.

            Riddle was the only real candidate in his mind. The Nott’s would have made a move for the throne if any of them were truly heir’s to Slytherin or had parseltongue. Theo, while being a quiet sort, still bragged. Harry would know.

            If Tom Riddle was the heir of Slytherin in the 1940’s, then Thomas Slytherin was likely his son or grandson given their names. It didn’t seem like a coincidence that they both had the same first name.

            “Mum? Have you ever heard of someone named Tom Riddle?”

            Lily didn’t look up from the potions homework on the table, “Can’t say I have. Why?”

            “Do you think the Headmaster would remember a student from the 40’s?” Harry asked ignoring her question and stretched out on the couch with his notes on his lap.

            “Likely but I doubt he would tell you anything. Why don’t you owl Horace? He has a good memory for people.”

            Harry grimaced, the former potions teacher had always reminded Harry of a spider. He didn’t want to get caught in his web, he already had a few webs he was dancing on, “Why won’t the Headmaster say anything?”

            Lily finally looked up, her green eyes piercing him, “He would likely consider it a violation of the person’s privacy,” she raised an eyebrow at him, “So, why are you looking up someone from the 40’s?”

            “Trying to figure out where Lord Slytherin is from.” He was almost always honest with his mother, she had a knack for knowing if he was lying. He suspected her childhood friend Severus Snape had taught her some legilimency. Prick.

            “Ugh. Him.” A scowl formed on her normally genial face.

            “Not a fan?”

            “Severus seems to like him but we know so little. Hardly anyone has met him.” Her expression had gone dark, “I don’t like how the nobility is cheering him when they know nothing.”

            “. . .I met him at the Midsummer celebration in Versailles.” Harry admitted.

            Lily frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

            “We’ve both been busy this summer and this is the first chance we’ve had a chance to talk since it happened?”

            Her fingers drummed on the table in a frantic staccato, “Your opinion?” Harry smiled. This was a game they used to play more when he was younger to get him to observe things. He would meet a variety of people and then later she would get his opinion and either confirm or deny. He was right fairly often. It was pretty well accepted that he could read people.

            “Smart, and ruthless with buried skeletons. He has worked for what he has. I do believe he is the heir Slytherin. I suspect he’s using pureblood propaganda to gain more support with the Sacred 27 but doesn’t believe it. Or at least he doesn’t believe all of it. I am also going to go out on the ledge and say I suspect he has killed people or had them killed. I think he will fight tooth and nail for what he wants”

            “That is a pretty serious accusation.”

            “It is but it’s just... something I feel. If I get proof I’ll tell you.”

            “. . .Did you actually speak to him?” Lily got up from her desk, pushed his legs off the couch and sat next to him.

            “I did. Twice but for no longer then a few minutes. The first time he was speaking to Lucius Malfoy. The second time we had a small disagreement.”

            “A disagreement?”

            “I may have accused him of catering to purebloods and that I believed he would likely lead us into a dark age.”

            Lily sat back, her face slack as she sought the words she couldn’t quite grasp.

            Harry sighed, “Yes. I know. I’m an idiot and truly my father’s son. Why was I put in Slytherin if I can’t stop my mouth from running like a Gryffindor.”

            “Harry. . . I just. . .” She went to the cupboard in the back and pulled out a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass of it, “Why?!”

            “. . .There may have been alcohol involved. Pour me a glass?”

            “Oh, for Merlin’s- Harry!” Lily exclaimed, “You’re too young to be drinking and accusing the Slytherin heir of being-- being-- being evil!”

            “I was in France!”

            “What is that supposed to mean?!” One hand was on her hip, he knew if the other hand went down he was in major trouble and not just because she would have spilled wine on herself.

            “They called out their monarchs and killed them and kids drink there!”

            Lily’s face went deadpan and she shook her head and poured Harry a small glass of wine, “You’re as bad as your father. Maybe worse.”

            “That’s because I had the four men acting as one father figure. You just wish I was more responsible like Remus or Peter.”

            She sat down again with a sigh, “If only I was so lucky. Peter had some sense to be cautious. Remus could be a bit of a shithead, you never saw it like I did.”

            They sat in silence for some time. This was the first Sunday after classes began which meant that it was the day that James, Lily and Harry would eat together as a family. James had been held up at the ministry and likely would not make it and Lily had just ended up grading the homework. The tension throughout the wizarding world was high and they as a family had been unable to escape it for even an hour.

            “Harry?” Her voice was fragile sounding.

            “Yeah?”

            “Stay away from Slytherin. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

            Harry wrapped his arm around his mum and gave her a tight hug. He doubted Slytherin would openly target or hurt him. The man seemed to have some interest in him from what had happened at the bonfire. Harry wasn’t about to admit to his mom that he was interested in the man. He was a mystery. An attractive one.

            “I’ll try.”

 

***

 _September 15_ th, 1997  
  


Harry frowned at the letter in his hand. Slughorn had replied to him after a week.

           

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I was surprised to receive your query regarding form Head Boy Tom Riddle. He was a student of mine in the 1940’s and I do remember him being an excellent pupil. Straight O’s in every subject. I wouldn’t have been surprised if he had managed to become Minister of Magic despite being Muggleborn._

_Unfortunately, just a few short years after leaving Hogwarts he left the wizarding world, and I have not heard from him since. I imagine he rejoined muggle society._

_It can be so difficult for those not born of pureblood or at least half blood. Your mother is one of the few exceptions to survive and thrive despite the political climate against her kind._

_I’m sorry I could not be of any further help. Send your mother my regards._

_Horace Slughorn._

            Harry was certain the man knew more, he was known for his superb memory and yet he had given Harry nothing. He was sure he wouldn’t get anything else out of the former head of Slytherin unless he saw the man in person.

            At least Slughorn had replied. The other letter he felt would not receive a response. Sending a direct letter to Tom Riddle had been a bit presumptuous, in his opinion, the man was likely dead or in hiding.

            Harry tapped Slughorn’s letter with his quill. He didn’t want to ask Dumbledore. The man seemed to stare into your soul if you made eye contact. Bloody legilimens. Harry glanced at the teachers table where the Headmaster was sitting in his lemon yellow robes.

            What could be the harm in asking Dumbledore? . . . Outside of the fact that he was the current head of the Wizengamot which was often at odds with the Sacred 27. That could put Harry on Slytherin’s list of trouble makers.

            Harry grabbed his bag and walked to the head table and stood in front of Professor Dumbledore.

            “Mister Potter,” Dumbledore said genially, “How can I help you?”

            Harry avoided a look from his mum at the one end of the table and instead focused on Dumbledore’s left eyebrow, “I was wondering if I could ask you about a former student of yours. I’m researching something and I believe I could use their help. Unfortunately, I am unable to locate them.” He delivered in a monotone yet quick voice. He could feel the eyes of the students and faculty on him. Not many people approached the head table.

            “I can see what I can do but there are no guarantees. Why don’t you meet me after your last class today.” The old man leaned forward a bit, “Just so you know one of my favourite snacks are Ginger Newts.”

            Harry stared at the man for a moment before nodding his head and leaving the room. Why did he mention Ginger Newt’s? Did he want a bribe? Harry made a detour to the kitchen’s to see if the house elves would make him a tin before the end of the day.

***

            Tin of Ginger Newt’s in hand Harry stood in front of the gargoyle that supposedly led up to Dumbledore’s office.

            “Let me in. I have an appointment.”

            The gargoyle didn’t move.

            “My name is Harry potter and I made an appointment with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to speak about a former student after class today. Please let me in.”

            It still didn’t move.

            “Look I got him his goddamn Ginger Newt’s! Let-“ Harry stopped as the gargoyle jumped out of the way. He tried not to roll his eyes, “Are you telling me the password is Ginger- Of for Merlin’s sake. . .” He shook his head and stood on the rotating stairs.

            The door opened to reveal the curious office of Albus Dumbledore. Harry glanced at the odd devices and books in the room as he waited for the Heaedmaster to acknowledge him.

            Dumbledore was currently penning a missive of some sort, “I’ll be with you in a moment Mister Potter. Have a seat.”

            Harry sat down across from Dumbledore and looked to the phoenix that was perched over the man. It was beautiful with its bright plumage and black eyes that were fixed on him. Had it been a good idea to come to Dumbledore about this? Maybe he should leave before he said something he would regret. Harry hastily shoved the tin of biscuits on Dumbledore’s desk and hoped he wouldn’t notice them.

            Dumbledore sealed the letter and set it aside on his desk, “How can I help you Mister Potter?”

            Now was the time to decide on which course of action, “I was wondering if you remembered a student that attended Hogwarts in the 1940’s.”

            Dumbledore nodded, “I gathered as much. Alas, many young men and woman have passed through the halls of Hogwarts in the years. Are you able to narrow it down for an old man such as myself?” he asked genially.

            “A former Head Boy named Tom Riddle,” Harry saw Dumbledore’s expression sharpen briefly before returning to his normal expression of pleasant battiness, “I can’t find anything about him after he graduated.”

            Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow at him, why did everyone raise their eyebrows?, “May I ask why you’re looking into Tom Riddle?”

            Harry put on his mask of general indifference, “An assignment.”

            “You were assigned to look up Tom Riddle?” Dumbledore’s voice conveyed more than an ounce of disbelief. 

            “Zabini said I wasn’t that good of a researcher and I disagreed. We had an impartial observer set the subject and I have found Tom Riddle to be fairly interesting. A muggleborn Slytherin that ended up being a Head Boy. Quite the accomplishment in my opinion.” Harry lied through his teeth and prayed Dumbledore would at least pretend to believe him.

            “Ah. I see. Have you attempted to contact Tom Riddle directly?”

            “I did but he never replied. I’ve also written Horace Slughorn about him. There are a few more avenue’s I can go down but I’ve heard you have an impeccable memory.” Harry smiled at Dumbledore and contemplated jumping from the window. It had been a mistake. The man was clearly suspicious and probably wouldn’t answer his question.

            “I didn’t know Tom Riddle that well since he was in Slytherin but I can tell you a bit.” Dumbledore acquiesced.

            Harry blinked, “Oh?”

            “I was the one who introduced him to the magical world. It’s uncertain if he was a muggleborn because he was an orphan. His mother had died giving birth to him in a London orphanage at the end of 1926. His father was likely to have been a muggle given his surname and it was unclear if his mother was a witch.”

            “What was her name?” Harry asked and pulled out his notebook, jotting down the information.

            “Merope.” Dumbledore answered.

            Okay, very likely the man was a halfblood if his mother was named Merope. It wasn’t unheard of as a muggle name but it would fit in perfectly in the wizarding world. She might have been a pureblood since she was named after a star.

            “The muggles thought he was an odd child. Dangerous even. He had an advanced control over his magic for his age and could use wandless magic with ease. He performed exceptionally in classes and received straight O’s. He was made prefect in his fifth year and did not abuse the power,” Harry fought the urge to smile at the dig towards Draco, “Later he became Head Boy, graduated and last I heard worked at Borgin and Burke’s for a short period of time.” Dumbledore leaned back and entwined his fingers on across his chest, “I’m afraid that’s all I can really tell you. Tom and I didn’t have much interaction outside of class.”

            Harry tapped his notebook, “Borgin and Burke’s? That must have been a surprise.”

            “How so?”

            “Slughorn said that he believed Tom Riddle could have become the Minister of Magic. With someone so talented taking a dead-end retail job instead of working to further his career. Slytherin house is known for its ambition.”

            “I honestly never thought about it. I assume Tom had his reasons.” A knock at the door drew his attention, “Come in.”

            Professor McGonagall entered the room and looked at Harry before turning to Dumbledore, “The staff meeting?”

            “Ah. Of course. I’m afraid I must end this meeting Mister Potter. I hope I was able to help?” Dumbledore stood and straightened his robes.

            “Yes. This has been informative.” Harry answered and tucked his notebook in his pocket and went for the door, “Professor?”

            “Yes?”

            “Do you know what his middle name was? All I have is the initial.”

            “Marvolo. He was named Tom after his father and Marvolo after his maternal grandfather. Have a good day Harry.” Dumbledore said, clearly dismissing him.

            The man was definitely a half-blood. Marvolo was _not_ a muggle name.

***

 _September 30_ th, 1997  


            “What happened to my grandfather’s journal?” Draco asked, his grey eyes homing in on the new smaller book in Harry’s hand.

            “In my bag. I can read more than one journal at a time.”

            “Whose journal is that? It looks old.”

            “That’s because it is old.” Harry answered and drew his bed hangings closed.

            “You didn’t answer my question!” Draco whinged.

            “I don’t have to.” Harry smiled, it was fun winding Draco up sometimes.

            “You keep missing our study group times and meals.” Draco yanked open the curtains, “I demand to know why. What have you been doing for the past month?”

            “Research.” Harry turned a page of the journal.

            “Into what?”

            “Slytherin.”

            “. . .still?”

            “Still.”

            “Get a life, Potter.”

            “Make me.”

            Draco rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, “Finish up with the research. You are boring me. How can you be my friend if you don’t entertain me?”

            “Shall I run around in my underwear and a few toilet seats a la the Weasley twins?”

            Draco balked, “The entire school agreed to never mention that event.”

            Harry snorted, and closed his bed hangings, “Good night Draco.”

 

***

 _October 10_ th, 1997  


            “Harry? What are you doing?” Hermione had come up behind him as he was laying on the ground at the edge of the forbidden forest.

            “Listening.”

            “. . . To what? Why is there a fire? Why do you have Ashwinders?”

            “Well I have the fire for the ashwinders because they like the heat.”

            “And why are they in a cage, away from the fire?”

            “It’s an experiment. I have a hypothesis and I am testing it. Now quiet.” Harry commanded and wrote in his notebook.

            Hermione sighed and sat next to him, “I have no words.”

            “A first.” Harry said and gave her the patented James Potter smile when it sounded like she was about to shout at him.

            It didn’t help.

***

 _October 22_ th, 1997  


            Harry stood in the middle of the cavernous space and stared blankly at the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. He was probably the first person not descended from Salazar Slytherin to be inside of the Chamber of Secrets.

            “Yes!” He yelled and listened as it echoed through the room. Any monster was surely long gone by now.

            The girl’s bathroom. He could barely believe it. Draco would probably die once he found out. If he found out.

            Harry pulled the small journal from his pocket and kissed its cover, “Thank you Corvinus!” The small journal had been instrumental in locating the entrance to the chamber. It did not help him to get into the chamber but it had guided him to the bathroom.

            Harry had discovered Corvinus Gaunt’s journal within the Room of Requirement during an attempt to locate the Chamber. His logic was that if the room could give you anything you asked for, within reason apparently, that maybe it could open into the Chamber of Secrets.

            He had entered the room hoping to find the chamber but all that was in was a podium with a single handwritten journal. Corvinus Gaunt had detailed how he had prevented the detection of the Chamber when plumbing was being added to the school. Harry then spent an awkward week of sneaking into all the girl’s bathrooms under his invisibility cloak checking each and every tap for it to be on the second floor near the great hall.

            The truly difficult part was the time he dedicated listening to a variety of snakes hissing at entrances and exits. He close to 15 pages dedicated to the variety of sounds he heard from the snakes.

It took a few days of hissing at the tap and he had almost died of shock when a group of girls came into the bathroom. Thankfully he had hidden under the invisibility cloak. They didn’t find out he was there but... it had been nerve wracking. If his mother ever found out he was the one who had flooded all the toilets to keep student’s away. . . well he just hoped she wouldn’t.

            “Alright, if I was Salazar Slytherin where would I hide the good stuff? Alternatively, if I was Salazar Slytherin’s heir where would I hide the good stuff?”

If Thomas Slytherin was Tom Riddle’s son or grandson it was likely that the former Head Boy was the one to tell his heir about the location of the Chamber given that Lord Slytherin had not attended Hogwarts. He was young enough looking that Harry would have attended at least one year with the man. Harry hoped to find some evidence of Tom Riddle in the Chamber. It would add validity to his theory.

He wandered around the chamber hissing at just about anything he could. It was fortunate that he had managed to bluff his way past the entrance. Snakes were certainly talkative.

            Harry approached a darker part of the chamber, hissing “Open,”  when a door revealed itself, nearly popping out of the wall. “Yes!” He jump punched the air and opened the door. Was it the corpse of Slytherin’s fabled monster? Slytherin’s corpse? Treasure?

            “A library. I thought this was Slytherin’s hidden chamber not Ravenclaw’s,” Harry shrugged and entered the room, “I can work with this.”

It was packed with ancient books that he knew many purebloods would give their left testicle or ovary for just the opportunity to even glance at. A small desk sat in the centre of the room. Harry brushed past it to look at the back of the room but paused.

Something was odd about the desk. Or rather what was on it.

            A charms text book with modern binding.

            Harry opened the cover, “Property of T.M. Riddle” was written on the inside.

            “Jackpot.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

_October 25_ th, 1997

Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Thomas Slytherin, sat in the dining room of Riddle manor reading the Daily Prophet and idly sorting through his correspondence. Amongst the letters there was one that remained unopened. It sat furthest away from him, just out of his reach. It seemed to tease him. He had read the who the sender was and put it down to deal with later.

            Normally people who eavesdropped on him would enter a world of trouble, and then for the boy to actually call him out was a surprise. The way the bonfire flames had moved in his green eyes when Potter had accused him of being a pureblood supremacist had aroused his interest. No one spoke to him that way anymore. It had been refreshing to have someone stand up for their belief’s against the unstoppable machine that was the nobility.

            Now Potter’s letter lay there doing nothing but stirring his curiosity.

            Had the boy come to his senses and this was a letter begging his forgiveness, or was it further condemnation of his actions?

The possibilities were endless. Maybe it was a letter declaring his undying love for him. Tom could live with that. Potter was attractive; with his dark hair and bright green eyes, Tom had been easily enthralled when he had first met him. But that **_passion_**. . . Oh, how Potter had titillated him at the bonfire. Tom had had to leave before he offered to take Potter to his bed.

            He had done is research into him afterwards. Lucius Malfoy had admitted that the boy was intelligent and one of the better Slytherin’s in recent years. To grow up surrounded by Gryffindor’s and then to end up in Slytherin; he was one of the few to be placed into the house on his own merits.

            He tapped against the table and frowned. The letter continued to mock him. Potter had written “Lord Thomas Slytherin” in bright green ink.

To appeal to his vanity and house pride perhaps? He wanted to pretend it hadn’t worked.

            Still he didn’t want to open the envelope. It felt better to let his imagination run wild. It would be no fun when the Potter boy let him down. Tom wouldn’t be devastated if Harry begged forgiveness and offered himself, but he would be disappointed. Any further accusations from Potter would show that he was a fool that had managed to get into Slytherin.

Wandlessly summoning the envelope to his hand and he opened it with a sigh. There was a second envelope inside. He read the letter once. Twice. Three times.

There was no way this was possible. How had Potter. . .

He opened the second envelope and looked at the contents before breaking out into laughter.

            He was impressed. The boy was tenacious and clever. Tom laid the three pictures out on the table. Harry Potter in the main chamber, the library, and leaning against the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

            Tom wanted Harry Potter in every way possible.

***

 

_October 31_ st, 1997

            Draco sat across from him at the table, “Forgot to study for the transfiguration test?”

            Harry nodded, going over his notes again. The downside of having your mother as a teacher was that the other professors would tell her if you having issues in their class. He was not a fan of that.

             The owls descended with the morning delivery and Draco took his copy of the Prophet and flicked through it, “Lord Slytherin finally did an interview,” he said idly and turned to it.

            “Anything interesting?” Harry asked absentmindedly. Okay, there had to be a jabbing motion while twisting your wand to do stone to wood transfiguration. She said that would be part of the practical.

            “No, he’s just saying he would be interested in the throne if the Sacred 27 found him fit for it. That he believ--” Draco stopped and Harry glanced at him, the young blonde’s eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

            “What? What is it?” Harry asked frantically. What had Slytherin done?

            “He mentioned you by name.”

            “What? Why?!” Panic tinged Harry’s voice.

Harry grabbed the paper from Malfoys limp hands and scanned the interview until he saw his name.

_RS: If you took the throne is there anyone in particular you would want in your retinue?_

_LV: I already have some advisors in place that I would like to come with me but I would always appreciate someone with new eyes, and a new approach to things. During a Midsummer celebration I attended, I met a Hogwarts student by the name of Harry Potter. Our interaction was brief but what we discussed made me reevaluate some of my decisions. He recently reached out to me with a letter and I was certainly surprised by it which is impressive since I’ve long considered myself unflappable. I would value his unique views and problem solving skills amongst my entourage._

_(Editor Note: Harry Potter is a seventh-year Hogwarts student. Son of Head Auror James Potter and Hogwarts Potion Professor Lily Potter)_

            “Exchanging correspondence!?” Harry whispered, “I sent him one letter a week ago, and he never replied!” He wanted to grab his invisibility cloak and hide under it until the Winter break. His father was going to yell at him. His mother was going to kill him.

            Already he could hear his name being whispered and could feel eyes on him. The man who would be King had just said he wanted to hire him, a seventh-year student, to work for him.

            “Oh Merlin.” Harry buried his face in his hands.

            He felt someone sit down next to him, “You’ve been exchanging letters with Lord Slytherin?” It was Hermione. He was worried it was his mother about to chide him in front of the whole school.

            “I sent him a letter. One. Singular. That’s it.”

            “Why?” asked Draco.

            “I. . . it was a. . .  I don’t know. Can we talk about this later?”

            “Harry, we really should--”

            “No. I need to study. This can wait for later.” If he could push it all away maybe he could forget about this. It was all a bad dream and his investigating had not been called out in a national publication by the heir apparent.

            Hermione sighed, obviously wanting to get answers out of him, “We’ll talk later. Rec Room after your classes?” Harry nodded and she left for her class. Rec room was their code word for the Room of Requirement ever since Ron Weasley had overheard them talking about it two years ago. Apparently, Gryffindor’s weren’t supposed to be keeping secrets with Slytherins and Hermione had been tormented by her roommates for being Harry’s friend. Harry was not a fan of the lack of loyalty in the Gryffindor’s in his year.

            Sliding his transfiguration notes into his bag he prepared to leave when a large barred owl landed in front of him. An envelope addressed to him was held within her menacing talons. Harry took the envelope in slightly shaking hands, the envelope was black and heavy; his name was written in silver. On the back was a green wax seal with the initials LTS.

            “Oh no...” Why had he been so stupid as to send that letter? Harry knew why. He had been high off adrenaline at discovering the bloody Chamber of Secrets and the only person he thought to tell was Slytherin! The one person he shouldn’t have!

            Harry broke the seal and opened the envelope.

            Oh.

            “What is it?” Blaise asked, Harry wasn’t sure when he had showed up but he was now next to Harry trying to see the message.

            “Lord Slytherin has asked me to be his guest to the Lansdowne Palace Yule ball.”

***

 

_November 3_ rd, 1997

James Potter rubbed circles into his temples, the invitation and the Prophet article on the table below him. Lily was in the corner of the office adding flobberworms to a potion, seemingly ignoring the entire issue.

            “What should we do about this?” James asked, he hadn’t even known about the interview until Sirius had owled him two days after it had been published.

            “There’s nothing we _can_ do,” Lily answered, “Harry is the one who got himself into this, he’s reached the age of majority and is an adult in the eyes of the Wizengamot.”

            “Lily. . . I don’t know if we can trust that Harry won’t be hurt. There’s been . . . rumours about Slytherin that I find concerning. We can’t force him not to go but we can ask him.”

            Lily left the cauldron and sat on the desk, “What kind of rumours?” She looked over the invitation for what felt like the thousandth time.

            “He might be a dark lord.”

            Lily frowned, “That’s a pretty heavy accusation. Is there any evidence to it?”

            “Mostly rumours but he has surrounded himself with the Malfoys, the Nott’s and the Lestrange’s. Sirius thinks he might have tried to recruit Regulus.”

            “Just because he has dark families around him doesn’t mean anything. They’re powerful and influential, any lord would be a fool to spurn them. He’s going to take the throne. We both know this to be the case so don’t argue,” she cut James off before he could interrupt, “Thomas Slytherin will take the throne and if he ends up with Harry as an adviser or friend or whatever, we can only be thankful that we know that the king will have Harry by him and if he does something Harry doesn’t agree with we know Slytherin would not hear the end of it. Our son has strong morals no matter what house he is in.”

            James crossed his arms, “Isn’t that looking at this situation for the best-case scenario? . . .I don’t understand what interest he has in Harry. He mentioned him to Rita fucking Skeeter! Harry’s already gotten a request for an interview from the Prophet and letters from ‘concerned citizens’ about his _relationship_ with Lord Slytherin. He won’t even tell me what this so-called correspondence is!”

            Lily frowned and ran her fingers through James’ hair, attempting to calm him, “Harry can handle himself. He’s strong.”

***

“I am so fucked. I am so fucking fucked!” Harry paced around the Slytherin dorm, tugging at his hair, “My dad was just grilling me for half an hour like I was some murder suspect his aurors dragged in!”

            Blaise and Draco watched him quietly. It had been three days since Slytherin had sent the invite and the school was buzzing with gossip. Harry had never shown up for his meeting with Hermione in the Room of Requirement and she was now upset with him and giving him the cold shoulder.

            “What was the letter you sent to him? It was obviously the catalyst for this whole event.” asked Blaise, his ever-calm voice not soothing Harry’s nerves for once.

            “I can’t tell you. I want to but I can’t.”

            Blaise raised a sculpted eyebrow and glanced at Draco, “I doubt he will just go and start killing the children of several prominent pureblood families. Weasley’s or the Prewett’s maybe, they have enough to spare but to kill Draco or myself would be political suicide. Tell us.”

            Harry stopped himself from smiling, while he and Blaise didn’t talk often he did consider him a friend, “I can’t. . . but I will say that I know more about Lord Slytherin then most do and I will likely discuss that with him. . . If I am not murdered first.”

            Blaise laid out on his bed with a sigh, “Have you taken any precautions?”

            “I have a few solicitors have been informed that they are to send documentation. If they don’t they are to send information packets out to a variety of reputable news agencies.” Harry answered.

            “Not your parents?” Draco asked, surprise evident in his voice.

            “I imagine they will be mourning my very tragic death and can read it in the paper like the rest of you,” Harry replied nonchalantly.

            “That’s cold.” Blaise said but there was humour in his voice.

            “So, are the dungeons where I’ve been for the last six years.” Harry snapped, feeling uncharacteristically bitter. His father’s interrogation had not put him in a good mood.

            “And here I thought you had gotten over your father’s reaction after the sorting.” said Draco and Harry bit back a scoff. He knew his father loved him but ever since he had been sorted there had been a strain. Like James was suspicious of Harry’s motives. That he was going to be a dark wizard. The hat had given him the choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Harry told it to choose where he would be best suited.

            Harry was tempted to ask Draco how Lucius would have reacted if Draco had been put in Gryffindor but thought better of it. Lucius would have been a bit disappointed and then gotten over it. There was no denying that Lucius loved and was very proud of his son. He also wouldn’t assume that Draco would become a light wizard just being in Gryffindor.

            “Of course, I’m over it,” Harry lied, “It’s my father who isn’t.”

            The dorm room door opened and Theo Nott entered and looked at the three of them before silently going to his trunk and searching through it. The three of them sat in the awkward silence as Nott continued to root through his possessions. Draco and Blaise got on well enough with him but Theo was a pureblood purist like his father and the boy had barely spoken directly to Harry over the years.

            Nott pulled a small book from his trunk and shoved it in his robe pocket and heading to the door, he paused at the entrance and looked at Harry as though he was trying to decide what to say, “. . . Are you going to accept the Dark Lords invitation?”

            Harry was a bit surprised but nodded, “Yes, I just need to get it back from my mother.”

            “Ah. Good.” The quiet boy turned on his heel and closed the door behind him.

            Harry put his hands on his hips and looked at the two purebloods sitting across from him, “Now, was it my imagination or did Nott just refer to Slytherin as ‘the Dark Lord’?”

            “. . . no?” Draco answered, his tone suddenly strained.

            Harry ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace again, “I am so fucked!”

            “You have no idea.” Draco whispered under his breath.

***

_November 8 th_, 1997

_Harry,_

_I am forced to admit I find myself a disheartened as the days continue to go past and I have yet to receive your answer to my invitation. I was quite impressed with the photographs you sent me in your last missive and I am tempted to ask for more-_

            “I will not set this letter on fire.” Harry chanted repeatedly.

            _-but I imagine you would decline to do so. Please know that there is a variety of subjects I would like to discuss with you, including ones we covered in Versailles._

_I would love the opportunity to speak with you again in person and the Lansdowne Palace Yule Ball would be ideal for that. I am loathe to admit it would be difficult as I have been swarmed recently when going to high society functions._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Thomas Slytherin._

 

            The response must have passed this letter in the mail. Harry frowned at it and turned back to the genealogy book on his lap and his eyes travelled down the Gaunt family tree where the name Marvolo Gaunt split off into two prong’s with _Morfin_ and _Merope_ written at the end.

            The Gaunt’s, despite being removed from the Sacred 27 over a century ago, were pureblood’s and were included in several older peerage books. The newer ones no longer counted the Gaunt’s among them since the line had supposedly died out.

            Harry still had some money left over from his birthday. Maybe he could pay someone to find out where the Marvolo and Merope Gaunt had lived. See if there was a muggle or muggleborn with the surname Riddle in the same area.

 ***

_November 10th_ , 1997

_Lord Slytherin,_

_Our owls must have crossed each other in the air. I am sure you have gotten my response by now. You said in your interview with Rita Skeeter that you had reconsidered some of your previous beliefs because of me?_

_You can imagine why I might be dubious of that claim. When will you be putting forth a plan of action for when/if you take the throne? I would love to see your plan for those not of pure blood._

_What would you like to talk to me about?_

_I am curious, have you ever heard of a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle? I believe he was a half-blood whose mother was named Merope Gaunt. You seem to have many connections. Maybe you can help me research the man._

_Harry Potter._

           

Tom didn’t know whether to laugh or scream, “Salazar’s balls. The nerve of him.” He pulled a piece of parchment close and began to respond.

 

_Dearest Harry,_

_Sadly I feel that I have been misrepresented by what happened during Midsummer. I am unaware which conversation you eavesdropped on but it would be ideal if you told me so I can explain my words._

_I propose that after the Yule Ball we work together to draft an appropriate plan of action for when I take the throne. Your input would be greatly appreciated._

_There is many subjects we could discuss but I am currently most fascinated with your ability to find out anything you put your mind to. Like the room where you took those pictures. Like Tom Riddle._

_I may have met the man in the past. What is it about him you would most like to know?_

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Thomas Slytherin_

 

Tom sealed the letter with a glob of wax. How Potter had found out about his past. . . That his mother was Merope Gaunt. If that came out it would not be good. He would be seen as some insane, inbred wizard unfit for the throne. Running his hands through his hair and leaned back in his chair.

If Harry Potter was sharing this information with anyone it was no longer a fun game of cat and mouse but a hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

_November 11th_ , 1997

Slytherin’s letter was cheeky. There was no denying it. He kept toeing the line. The previous letter had ensured Harry’s safety at the Lansdowne Ball, and this new one was asking for a private meeting to _discuss_ policy. Policy Harry had no idea about.

Harry was certain that if Thomas Slytherin had not been seeking the throne they would be friends. The man was the consummate Slytherin and a challenge.

Harry pushed the letter into his bag and his fingers brushed Arcturus Black’s journal. He was only able to advance his research so far because of it. He owed Regulus a big present.

***

_December 11th, 1997_

**_Sacred 27 & Wizengamot to Convene Regarding Heir of Slytherin_ **

_Rita Skeeter_

_In a move that surprised no one, the Wizengamot petitioned the families of the Sacred 27 to hold a vote regarding Lord Slytherin’s ascension to the Throne of Magical Britain. It is believed that the Wizengamot will be pushing for a referendum to see how the population feels about having a monarch or if the throne should remain empty._

_The Sacred 27 have agreed to meet but prominent members have anonymously expressed that they feel that it is not the Wizengamot’s place to interfere with the rule of nobility._

_Rabastan Lestrange: “It is unlikely that the referendum will occur. Unlike the muggles, we will not allow for our parliament to interfere with our right to rule. The Wizengamot has grown to believe they hold the power over the nobility in recent centuries. It is time for us to fix this perception. It was assembled by Queen Calliope as an emergency measure centuries ago and should have been abolished shortly after. I do hope that Lord Slytherin ascends the throne and removes the inefficiency of the Wizengamot and returns Wizarding Britain to her rightful place in the world.”_

_Fabian Prewett had this to say: “We have lived without a monarchy for almost two centuries now. It has been fine and putting an unknown variable on the throne will ruin what we have going. Who cares if he’s descended from Slytherin? So are the Gaunts and look where that has gotten them! (laughter) They resorted to inbreeding so much that it led to mental and physical degeneration. They weren’t even allowed to attend conclave after that incident in 1880’s! Do we really want someone who could be related to the Gaunts on the throne? No thank you.”_

_With the nobility split on the issue we are forced to wonder what will happen in the upcoming months._

_The meeting is set for January 2nd and the Sacred 27 conclave will occur the following month._

 

            Tom threw the Prophet down on his desk and looked to Severus Snape. “Who agreed to that meeting?”

            “Abbott, Fawley, Longbottom, Macmillan, Prewett, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn and Weasley voted for the meeting.”

            His jaw was clenched tight, “There was only nine of them and they managed to overturn our majority. Where were our people? They are supposed to be the majority for a reason.” He was seething.

            “. . . There was supposedly an incident with many of the owls and most of the Sacred 27 filed to receive notification of the emergency conclave. Only Black, Avery, Burke, Bulstrode, Crouch, Greengrass and Travers made it. They voted against the Wizengamots proposal.” Snape answered in a drawl.

            “Black voted against it? Interesting.” Tom frowned and glared at the paper again, “This reeks of Dumbledore’s involvement.”

            “I concur. He was missing for most of last week and it has recently come to my attention that he was seen at the homes of several prominent families. I suspect he offered incentives to the more neutral families to ‘miss’ the notifications and then actually arranged that the ones already serving you never received their owls.”

            The old man still had it out for him even after all these years despite him never doing anything to provoke him, “Theoretically, can Dumbledore be removed from the picture before the conclave of ascendancy?”

            Snape nodded, “Anything if possible but there would be questions. People would suspect your involvement.”

            “He’s old and I don’t care if people suspect me.” Tom snapped, “How would you go about removing Dumbledore?”

            Snape was quiet for a minute as he considered his options, “Poison. Ricin preferably. Probably a bit sprinkled on those dreadful lemon drops he prefers.”

            It was Tom’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “Interesting. Ricin is a muggle poison.”

            “It is also tasteless, undetectable by magic, and a few small grains of it can kill a full-grown man. It would look like he came down with Dragon Pox.” Snape answered and watched his master for a reaction.

            Tom stood from his desk and looked out the window to the grounds below him for several minutes before responding, “Arrange it. I hear the Defense post is opening for the first time in forty years. That would be a good way to get into the castle.”

            “...What about Harry Potter? He is already positioned at the school and--”

            “Harry Potter is not an agent of mine. He does not know my plans. His uninformed involvement would likely destroy my cause. He is headstrong and,” Tom stopped and looked like he was searching for a word, “-moral.”

            “If you permit my question, my lord, what is your interest in the boy? If he is anything like hi--”

            Tom’s laugh rang throughout the room, his silhouette standing out against the brightly lit window, “Is that why you suggested him? To disgrace James Potter? Severus, you do amuse me so.” He chuckled weakly and smiled at the frowning man still seated across from him, “My interest in him is my own. That is all you are required to know.”

            Snape looked like he was searching for words and Tom watched his face move through a variety of emotions,  “Are you interested in him. . .” the man shuddered like someone had force fed him a whole bottle of skele gro, “romantically?”

            When Slytherin next spoke after several minutes of silence his voice was cold and devoid of any emotion, “Make the arrangements for Dumbledore. Harry Potter is none of your concern. Dismissed.”

            He remained at the window overlooking the snow-covered town of Little Hangleton as Snape quietly exited the room. The man certainly had his uses and was more than happy to learn the Dark Arts from him but he had a tendency of asking too many questions. It didn’t help that he and Bellatrix Lestrange had a tendency of antagonizing each other whenever they were in the same room.

            Returning to his desk he pulled out Harry’s letters.

            The boy had agreed to attend the Yule ball with him. It would be there that he would find out if he could recruit Harry or have to silence him. He didn’t want to silence him. Harry had such a pretty mouth.

How the boy had uncovered so much about his past was impressive. The only person he would have thought able to do so would have been Dumbledore but he imagined the man had forgotten about him over the years. He turned over the photograph’s that had been included with the first letter.

            Potter had challenged him by including the photograph. With only the letter he could have assumed the boy was lying but there he was in the Chamber of Secrets, Salazar’s statue behind him and a satisfied smile painted on his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... It was either a short chapter or a really long final chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_December 21st_ , 1997

Harry glared at his parents; James was blocking the floo in his mother’s office and his mother wasn’t telling him off.

 “I need to go. I will be careful,” he said to his mother, while looking at his father, “Because I am always careful. I won’t go off alone with him, I won’t antagonize him and I won’t accuse him of attempting muggle and muggleborn subjugation... again. And I will be back in the castle by at least 2 am. So, please let me through!”

            James frowned, “Sirius and Regulus will both be keeping an eye on you. . . You do know we just want you to be safe, right?” He grasped Harry’s shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, “We don’t want you to get hurt.”

            Harry looked away and nodded, “I know. Wait- Sirius and Regulus? Aren’t you attending? It’s one of those functions where half the ministry is there.”

            “We will be there but you know how the Sacred 27 get when there’s people of lesser status.” Lily answered, her beautiful face marred with repressed anger.

            Harry nodded again, they were reclusive and would at times completely shelter themselves away from the muggleborns and half-bloods. Well, the more conservative members of the Sacred 27 would, “I’ll see you there then.” He gave both of his parents a hug and slid into the floo, “Lansdowne Palace!”

            He kept his elbows tight to sides as he spun through the network, he did not need a repeat of when he had shattered his elbow when he was five. He stumbled out of the fireplace as he arrived in the entrance hall. It was already teeming with people, how he would find Lord Slytherin he did not know.

            A flash of white blonde hair caught his eye and he rushed over to where he spotted it. Lucius Malfoy was speaking to the Minister and Harry slowed his approach to listen. The minister seemed to be begging Lucius for a boon of some sort.

            “Please, we cannot lose what we’ve built over the--”

            “Minister I am merely one man. I cannot control the other members of the Sacred 27 nor their votes at conclave. I imagine if you present your arguments to Lord Slytherin he will hear you out.” Malfoy tipped his head and spun on his heel to leave, almost plowing into Harry.

            “. . . Potter.” He said in a sneer that Draco must have learned in less than a year.

            “Did you know that whenever you see me your forehead does this weird pucker that ends up looking like a frowning face?” Harry said before his self-control could stop him.

Lucius stared at him his eyes wide and eyebrows high. Harry wondered if the ground would be so kind as to swallow him up right now. It failed to do so.

            They stood in awkward silence, both in a state of disbelief, “Have you seen Lord Slytherin? I’m supposed to meet him here.” Harry said quickly, hoping to lure the elder Malfoy out of his shock induced state.

            “He hasn’t arrived yet. I suggest waiting near the apparition point.” Narcissa answered sidling up behind her husband, who was still looking at Harry like he had grown three new heads.

            “Thank you!” Harry replied and ran off towards the designated apparition spot. He would never be able to look at Lucius again. Be in the same room as him. When Draco heard about this he would just stare at Harry like Lucius had done. They would be following him around completely stiff and staring. Living ghosts that will haunt him through his life. He would likely get married and Lucius and Draco Malfoy would be standing right behind him staring in shock with a glass of champagne their hands. No one talked to one of the heads of the Sacred 27 like that.

            Maybe Lord Slytherin could prevent him from being murdered.

            Harry stopped just outside the apparition area and leant up against the wall and watched as the Sacred 27 and their guests slowly came in.

            “Harry Potter?” Came a quiet and sweet sounding voice to his left. Harry turned and was greeted to the sight of Sirius and Regulus’ cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

She was stunningly beautiful with her black hair and heavily lidded eyes. He remembered that there had been a battle for her betrothal once she came of age. She was not only lovely but smart and an amazing duelist. There had been a controversy years later when she failed to produce an heir.

According to Draco, her husband didn’t have an issue with her being supposedly barren, but Draco also said his aunt was the nastiest person he knew and no one went against her. It was easy to suspect that she was heavily into the Dark Arts given her husband and her heritage as a Black.

            “Mistress Lestrange,” Harry bowed low to the witch, “It’s an honour to make your acquaintance. Draco has spoken highly of you.”

            Bellatrix inclined her head minutely and gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “My pleasure. Lord Slytherin has requested that I escort you to his home so you may speak beforehand.”

            Harry found himself fiddling with his cufflinks, avoiding looking at her “. . . Will I be making it back?” He asked quietly.

            A crooked smile that reminded him of Sirius broke out on Bellatrix’s face, “Who knows?” She pressed up against him, her wand in his ribs, “Maybe if you’re good he’ll keep you around.”

            “I’m always good,” Harry scoffed but internally was panicking. He was going to die.

            They walked into the apparition point and with a twist of Bellatrix they were gone from Lansdowne Palace.

            Harry stumbled as Bellatrix released his wrist, “Not that good at side along apparition?”

            “Only if I care.” Bellatrix snapped, that lovely face had gained a cold veneer that made his stomach turn.

            She had brought him to a Georgian style home. The room was painted in rich warm tones but was oddly sparse in decorations for a pureblood. Bellatrix opened the door to a foyer with a large staircase leading up several floors.

            “Where are we?”

            “Yorkshire. Follow me.” Bellatrix commanded and began walking up the stairs. Harry tried not to stare as the tight blue robes accentuated her every movement.

Would Rudolphus Lestrange suffer an untimely accident and Bellatrix would become Queen? It would not surprise him to discover Bellatrix was Slytherin’s mistress.

            “Does this place have a name?”

            “Riddle manor.” She answered stiffly, “Named after a family of muggles that were murdered here.”

            Harry blinked and slowed slightly, Thomas Slytherin had just confirmed his suspicions “There was a Head Boy in 1945 with the surname Riddle. . . did you know him?” They stood on a landing outside of a large set of doors.

            Bellatrix laughed, the perfect mask that she wore cracking, it was a high and deranged laugh that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. She turned and grabbed his chin, “I am the eldest daughter of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Do you think I would associate or be allowed to have associated with mudbloods? Much less ones that were twenty years older than me?”

            He slapped her hand away from his face, “Don’t call them that.”

            “Or what will you do itty bitty baby Potter? Try to curse me?” She sneered at him, those hooded eyes glaring at him, “They’re mudbloods. They’re the dirt the Sacred 27 have built their society on and the mudblood that owned this house was killed by the Dark Lord for it.”

            “Bellatrix. Enough.” Came the commanding tone of Slytherin, “Harry. Come in.” The man stood just inside the doorway, his wavy black hair brushed back showing his handsome face more prominently. Combined with the tightly fitted dark blue-green robes Harry thought he certainly looked regal. Small amounts of gold caught the light and Harry saw a faint accent of gold at the seams. That man’s clothes were sewn together with gold. The purebloods would die for him to be king. He suited it in every way.

            Bellatrix curtsied low, “My Lord.” and went back down the stairs.

            “We should have consulted about the clothes.” Harry joked halfheartedly. He was wearing green and with silver accents. Draco had said they complimented his eyes.

            “Perhaps. Come in.” Slytherin turned on his heel and walked into the room and Harry followed, his sense of dread rising. If the downstairs had been lacking in ornamentation this room more than made up for it. Dark artifacts adorned the walls. He could feel the magic seeping under his skin. Harry would swear to his dying day that he could see magic literally pouring from a piece of whale bone with an odd symbol inscribed on it.

            Slytherin circled the desk and sat behind it, a large cathedral style window behind him. Harry imagined that must make an imposing sight during the day when it was brightly lit. Now it was pitch black outside which was equally intimidating.

            Harry sat facing Slytherin, the fireplace’s flickering light catching the man’s red eyes. Maybe that was why Harry was so determined that he had killed people. The man’s face was completely stoic as he looked Harry up and down.

            “You’ve been on my mind fairly often since we met in the summer. First you eavesdrop on my conversation with Lucius and then at dinner. Afterwards you insult me and accuse me of wanting to usher in a dark age for muggleborns and half-bloods.” Slytherin ran his long fingers through his hair and smiled, “I feel rather enchanted by you. Have you bewitched me?”

            A lump rose in Harry’s throat and he couldn’t find words, Slytherin had been flirtatious in his correspondence but he had just assumed the man was flattering him.

            “. . . No?” Harry answered weakly. Had he been invited on a date and thought it was some sort of political machination?

            “Pity,” Slytherin looked away, his eyes clouded, “You said nothing about how you managed to get into the Chamber of Secrets and there is no evidence of a parselmouth in the Potter line.”

            “You want to know how I got into the Chamber of Secrets?”

            Slytherin nodded, his eyes blank as he stared into the fire.

            A self-satisfied smirk danced across Harry’s lips, “Ashwinders. I put them in a container, with an obvious entryway, a few inches from their fire. I listened to them trying to get to the fire. Tried all the variations I heard on the tap until it opened.”

            Slytherin slowly turned from the fire, his eye’s open in surprise, “You bluffed your way into it?” He said in a disbelieving tone and pinched the bridge of his nose, “. . . And how did you know where it was and how to open it?”

            Harry was certain Slytherin was annoyed how quickly Harry had managed to get inside of the chamber once he set his eyes on it. Harry wouldn’t tell him about the term he and Draco had searched fruitlessly though.

            “Corvinus Gaunt’s journal. He detailed how he hid the entrance in the girl’s bathroom. After I read that I spent a bit of time sneaking into the bathrooms and hissing at the taps until I spotted the little snake on the one tap. The parseltongue aspect of it was obvious due to only members of the Slytherin family having the trait.”

            Slytherin sighed heavily, “An astute deduction.”

            “Corvinus only helped me to find the Chamber. What I wanted was evidence from inside of Slytherin’s safe room. It was Arcturus Black’s research on the Hogwarts family lines led me to Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Harry said triumphantly, “I would not have found out about him if it wasn’t for that. Tom Riddle’s diary detailed his search for the Chamber of Secrets which I was impressed with. He had no basis for his search and still managed to find it.” Harry watched Slytherin’s face and body language, the man in turn watched him silently, “I assume he is your father or grandfather.” Harry said and entwined his fingers together.

            “You assume incorrectly.” Slytherin replied with a sneer.

            Harry frowned, “Tom Riddle was Slytherin’s heir. I found his journal in the Chamber of Secrets, Arcturus Black’s notes refer to a Slytherin Head Boy in the 1940’s potentially being the heir of Slytherin, _and you are living in Riddle manor._ Either he had a brother or there is something I am missing.” Harry hissed, leaning forward in the chair feeling incredibly upset that he could be wrong or that Lord Slytherin was lying to him.

            Slytherin stood and swept his long red robes behind him as he came from behind the desk to stand behind Harry, his hands resting on Harry’s shoulders. The long fingers squeezing briefly, “You are so very close Harry but there is something you are missing.” He could feel Slytherin’s breath on his neck and the hand slid across his chest. Harry turned his head just a bit to look at Slytherin. The man was beautiful with his high cheek bones, perfect brows and cupid bow lips. The only thing that really stood out at the moment were those red eyes, those blood red eyes. Those haunting, unnatural red eyes.

            “Oh, Merlin. . . How?” Harry whispered and tried to pull away, “You don’t look a day over twenty! Nott and Lestrange they both- they both-” Slytherin’s fingers dug into his skin and held him to the chair.

            “What did they do?” Slytherin asked in a husky whisper.

            Harry bit his lip hard enough that it bled before answering, “They called you the Dark Lord.” Slytherin didn’t say anything but released a low chuckle, “You’re just wearing a really good glamour, aren’t you? Or did you transfigure yourself to look younger?” Harry slid his hand into his pocket and grasped his wand, ready to fight.

            “Neither of those.” Slytherin released his grip and walked away, “I have gone further than any wizard in my attempt to defeat Death. I have not aged for the last fifty years.” He rubbed the back of his hand against Harry’s cheek, “Tell me Harry Potter, what shall I do with you? You know my secrets. You sent me that picture of you in the Chamber of Secrets and in just a few short months uncovered my history. You are intelligent and observant and I am forced to admit I have grown fond of you.

“The problem is that I need to keep my secret’s secret. I could obliviate you, but it feels like such a waste. . . I would rather have you by my side. Imagine if I sent you after my enemies. How quickly I would have their secrets.” Slytherin mused.

            “You certainly have a high opinion of my abilities.”

            “Do I? Lucius has told me that you work as an information broker within Hogwarts and you have certainly managed to dig up facts about my past which I thought was well hidden.”

            “I just had some good luck and resources this time. That is all.” Harry wondered why he was trying to downplay his talent. Slytherin wanted him for it after all.

            “That is mainly what it is. Good luck and resources. Having a personality that people like is another good asset.” Slytherin mused and twirled his wand between his fingers.

            “You actually like my personality?” Harry asked cheekily, “You didn’t seem to like it during the Midsummer celebration.”

            “It was. . . refreshing. You are in Slytherin and you believe so strongly for the rights of muggleborns that you attacked me over it. A very Gryffindor trait.”

            “My mum is a muggleborn and so is one of my best friends.” Harry snarled, “I don’t want them hurt.”

            Slytherin stared at him, those red eyes practically glowing, “Would you fight against the Sacred 27? Would you destroy the monarchy to ensure their safety?” Slytherin’s voice grew harsh and ragged, “Would you let the Malfoy’s and the Black’s be dragged through the mud to ensure the rights of muggleborns?”

            Harry knew he was in trouble if he answered what was right. He did so anyways, “Yes.” He answered firmly and closed his eyes, “I will fight to stop the blood purists that are supporting you and I will fight you.” Harry snarled. He had protections in place, if Slytherin killed or obliviated him Harry’s research would get out about Tom Riddle and his relation to the Gaunt’s. It would be missing the one key aspect of him being Tom Riddle and not his son.

             Silence reigned, all Harry heard was the crackling of the fire and the faint sounds of Slytherin’s breathe. No Avada Kedavra or Obliviate heading towards him. He cracked open an eye and was greeted to Slytherin’s half lidded gaze on him.

            “Truly?” Slytherin’s voice was husky. Did he just like people opposing him?

            “Yes. I hate the Sacred 27 and how they treat muggleborns and half-bloods.” Harry spat out, he wasn’t sure what was happening but now was the time to get it out, “They think they’re the upper crust but half of them are insane and inbred to the point of being incapable of running their estates and then they treat the people who actually do the work in society like shit.

“My father is a pureblood and is not a member of the Sacred 27 and is treated like crap because he works for the ministry. He’s tried to arrest the Carrow’s almost ten years ago, and it nearly doomed his career despite the fact they were torturing muggles!” Harry stood abruptly and knocked the chair down and pointed at Slytherin, “It’s corrupt and rotten and broken and YOU will be at the top of it letting them have their way! You will ruin all the progress that has been made! Stop smiling like that!” Harry snapped, Slytherin’s grin only grew wider, “You’re a half blood too! Why would you do this!?”

            “Ah, Harry. . . You know so much yet so little,” Slytherin righted Harry’s chair with a wave of his hand and then pushed Harry back into it.

            “I know enou-” his sentence was cut off because he could not move. The bastard had cast petrificus totalis on him!

            “It’s my turn to talk now.” Slytherin said softly and straddled Harry’s lap, “I think you and I have much in common and I want to embrace this,” Slytherin’s hair fell in front of his eyes a bit, shadowing them further, “I would love for you to work with me to further my goals which are ultimately your goals.” he pushed Harry’s hair back and gazed into his eyes, “Don’t give me that look. I dislike the Sacred 27 as well. You’re a half blood. Imagine being considered a mudblood in Slytherin.” Cool fingers rested on the back of Harry’s neck, “If you had my other journals you would have discovered that was my driving force to discover my heritage. To find out if I could potentially be something more than a filthy mudblood. I hated myself for the longest time,” Tom let out a heavy sigh, “When I discovered that I was descended from the great Salazar Slytherin I was beside myself with joy. Not only was I better than them academically but I was a member of an even greater bloodline. I could take the throne in time.”

            Slytherin’s expression grew distant and he licked his lips, “But there was a small problem. . . My mother was a Gaunt. Certainly, one of the Sacred 27 for a time but they were laughing stocks. They had wasted their fortune and their prestige. If I ever revealed that I was descended from _her_ I would be unable to take the throne. There had been a few attempts by members of the Gaunt line to attempt to claim the throne due to their ability to speak parseltongue but saner members of the Sacred 27 often prevented that from happening. Be it killing them or discrediting them entirely. There is no reason to have a crazy person ruling wizarding Britain!” Slytherin laughed quietly and shifted his position on Harry’s lap.

            “So, I waited. I went and I learned as much as I could about every type of magic. About the world outside of Europe. I became a master of many disciplines and I built up a reputation of being a great sorcerer. Lucius Malfoy thinks I will be the next Grindelwald when I take the throne. That I will subjugate the muggles and muggleborns. Imagine his surprise when I dismantle the Sacred 27 and the nobility of Britain by using their archaic rules against them!”

            Harry’s mouth was dry. He had Slytherin pegged completely wrong.

            “I have been waiting almost fifty years for this. . . I would rather you not fuck it up by revealing my parentage.” Slytherin stroked Harry’s cheek, “Have you Harry? Have you ruined my plans?” His voice was saccharine.

            The spell on him released and Harry gulped, “. . . No. No one knows.”

            “I wish I could believe you . . . _Legilimens!”_

            It was chaos in his mind. Visions of discovering the Chamber, Corvinus Gaunt’s journal, Tom Riddle’s diary, Arcturus Black’s notebook flashed before him. He could feel Slytherin digging deeper and deeper into his memories. He tried to block off the man’s invasion but Slytherin used brute force to power through the barriers Harry threw up against him.

            The man withdrew and Harry felt bile rise up his throat, “How dare you!?”

            “I almost find it hard to believe that you sent letters to five solicitors. That must have cost you a bit of pocket change.” Slytherin’s fingers ran through his hair, “That was very clever of you. Especially the verification process. Cunning.”

            “You seem so surprised.” Harry snapped and lurched forward trying to knock the older man from his lap, “Oh Merlin my head! Do you have the smallest amount of decency? You could have damaged my brain!” 

            Slytherin rolled his eyes and slid off Harry’s legs, “I’m a master legilimens. I wouldn’t have made you brain damaged.” The man sat on his desk and smiled at Harry, “Tell me Harry Potter, will you join me? Will you help me take down the Sacred 27?”

            Harry stared at the man with his wavy dark hair and red eyes, if that was what Lucifer looked like there was no need to imagine why half of heaven followed him, “You’re telling the truth?”

            “I could make an unbreakable vow on the matter. I could, but I won’t.”

            “And what about your pureblood followers when they discover the betrayal? What will Bellatrix Lestrange do?”

Slytherin smiled, “Bella knows my plans,” he crouched stroked Harry’s cheek and Harry tried not to lean into his touch, “Do you think a woman like that would approve of being sold off to be bedded and bred like cattle. She knows what people whisper about her; how she’s barren. Escape from that means to be disowned by those closest to you, like what happened to her sister. She doesn’t care for muggles or mudbloods but she would happily dismantle the institution out of spite.”

“And where does this leave me?” Harry looked into the fire, could this man really be trying to destroy the nobility? Tom Riddle was a half blood from a banished house, but he had managed to ride above it and still enter high scoiety, “But how can I know that? You could take the throne and cater to their demands. How can I trust you?”

            “I cannot truly prove my intentions, unless you happen to be a master legilimens, so I would ask you to trust me. . . but how about you stay by my side and make sure I follow through on those intentions?” Slytherin said sweetly.

            “You want me to be an adviser? That will go over really well with the purebloods.” Harry scoffed.

            “Ah. No. I was thinking something else. Something a bit more,” Slytherin’s hands grasped Harry’s legs right above the knee and slowly traveled up his thighs, “. . .intimate.”

            Harry felt blood rush both to his cheeks and . . . somewhere else, “Wh-what? You’ve got to be- I’m a half blood!” Harry exclaimed but didn’t push him away.

            “I’m glad that’s your only argument against my proposal,” Harry’s face grew redder then Ginny Weasley’s hair, “because I doubt they will care too much,” Slytherin leant in close, his lips brushing Harry’s ear, “You are the heir to a pureblood line, and I have personally chosen you. Any complaints will be noted and then promptly dismissed.”

            Harry nearly bit through his lip, “But... There’s... You and...” He took a deep breath and pulled his head away and looked Slytherin in the eye, “ _Why me?_ ”

            “Because you have thoroughly surprised me. You have hunted me down and found my past. I enjoy your tenacity. . . I also find you attractive.” A long finger twisted a strand of Harry’s hair around it, “I want you at my side as I start a revolution and crush the nobility.”

            Grasping Tom’s shoulders, Harry gently pushed him away, “I... I will need to think about this. . .”

He cocked his head to the side and smiled, “Of course, but I would like an answer soon.”

Harry turned away and stared at nothing, mind racing as he took in the events of the last half hour. He didn’t notice Slytherin come to stand at his side, the Slytherin Locket on his chest and golden Peverell ring on his finger.

            “Shall we go?” He asked rousing Harry from his thoughts.

            “Go?”

            “The Yule Ball? The one I invited you to.”

            Harry’s eyes suddenly went wide, “As your date. You’ve had this planned out.”

            Slytherin gave a sort of one shoulder shrug, “I had hope. Either you agreed and we went to the ball, or you disagreed, I obliviated you, we went to the ball and you would be very confused.”

            “You weren’t going to kill me?”

            “Only if you were determined to reveal my heritage just to spite me.”

            “. . . Oh.” Harry got up and pulled his robes back into place. This evening had gone from life threatening fear to awkward first date within a few minutes.

It reminded Harry of when he had gone on a date with Daphne Greengrass. It had not ended well. You could still see house elves trying to fix the spell damage after three years.

            A sharp knocking rang through the room causing Harry to jump.

            “My lord?” Harry knew that voice well, Severus Snape, his mother’s friend and the marauders long term archenemy.

Arch-enema according to Sirius.

            “Come in,” with a wave of his hand the doors opened and Harry marveled at the man’s wandless magic, “What do you want?”

            The hook-nosed man strode purposefully into the room, “Bellatrix was seen leaving the Yule ball with Harry Potter. His parents and godfather are currently causing a scene at Lansdowne Palace. Shall I find her and Potter?” The man had obviously not seen Harry standing in the shadows a few feet to his left.

            “She brought Potter to me on my orders.”

            Harry stepped forward a bit and gave a small wave to the man in front of him. Snape’s sneer deepened. Typical.

            “He is safe and we are about to join the festivities. Why don’t you go on ahead and tell his parents you have found him?” Slytherin said in a commanding tone.

            “. . . Yes. Of course,” Snape bowed and with a quiet, “My Lord,” was gone. They stood in silence for a moment until they heard the quiet crack of Snape apparating

            Tom sighed, “I wish Bella and Severus could sort their differences.” He took Harry’s arm and led him back towards the landing.

            “Does Snape know what your plans are? The real ones?” Harry was never sure of what Snape might be thinking, unless the man was near Sirius, Remus or his father, his look of distaste was very clear then.

            “He is aware of those plans. Severus may be _friendly_ with certain purebloods, such as the Malfoys, but he is a half blood. He has suffered under their heel. He is a master of potions and the Dark Arts but is unable to utilize his talents because of his blood status.” Tom paused briefly, “That and he has no social skills.”

            Harry laughed, “It might be the lack of social skills.”

            “But imagine Lucius Malfoy with the same background. The man is clever and can climb the social ladder but does he have many talents other than that? He is a decent duelist and can handle money but the man has almost no skills that he could use to survive outside of being a member of the nobility.”

            They descended the stairs in silence and Harry pondered what his skills were outside of Quidditch, his defense class and being nosy. The last two could get him a job as an auror at least.

            “What should I call you? Lord Slytherin? Thomas? My Lord?”

            Those beautiful lips pursed briefly and spoke in a quiet tone, “You can call me Tom or Thomas. I wouldn’t mind.”

            Harry smiled.

            Tom took his hand as they entered the apparition point, the oddly cold ring standing out against Tom’s warm hand. Harry raised their joined hands and looked closely at the ring. There was a triangle with a circle and line etched onto it.

The sign of the Deathly Hallows and Grindelwald. Which did it represent to this man next to him?

            Red eyes seemed to pierce into him, “Hold on.” He twisted and Harry held on tight as he traveled down that much hated tight tube that was determined to stop him from breathing.

            The dark ceiling of Lansdowne Palace appeared before him in a blur.

            “Harry!” Came his mother’s voice and he was embraced in a tight hug, “Are you okay?” she whispered.

            “Mum I’m fine. I just went over to talk for a bit. Bellatrix Lestrange just helped. That’s all.” He whispered and tried not to flush with all the eyes on them. Just how much of a fuss have his parents raised? Why hadn’t Snape told them he was okay?

            Lily’s green eyes stared into his own, seeking, searching for a lie, to see if he was hurt, confounded or worse, “Truly?”

            “Yeah mum. I’m okay. We had a good conversation. It’s okay.” He said in a soothing voice attempting to calm her down. Sirius and Regulus stood with the crowd watching, “Mum we’re blocking the way.” He took her hand and guided her into the crowd and near a wall.

            “Harry, are you okay?” asked Sirius as he cast a privacy charm.

            “I’m fine!” He said tiredly. Tom was speaking to several members of the nobility back near the apparition point. Likely soothing ruffled feathers, “We talked about politics and my research. He was impressed.”

            “Is that it?” Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow, “Nothing questionable?”

            Harry flushed and looked away, “That’s not your concern. I’m okay.”

            “Really?” His mum didn’t look convinced.

            Harry groaned, “Yes! Please stop! You’re turning this into a big thing and it’s not. Please stop freaking out. I’m safe, I’m fine, I’m not dead or obliviated. I understand him better now. Sirius, can you go and tell dad to calm down wherever he is? Alright. Thanks.” Harry walked away from the two of them and into the crowd. He didn’t need to be babied. Snape was probably tormenting his dad somewhere in the building.

            Searching through the crowd he failed to spot Tom, his dark hair not standing out like Draco or Lucius’. Harry went towards the center of the crowd hoping to spot him where he thought he was likely to be. At the center of attention.

            “Hello Harry,” Came the genial tone of Professor Dumbledore and Harry bit down the urge to groan.

            “Hello Professor. Lovely party is it not?” The headmaster was wearing bright fuchsia robes with silver snowflakes embroidered all over it. It clashed unpleasantly in the sea of dark robes. He felt another privacy ward put up around them. Harry was not impressed.

            “Oh, it is. I’ve been enjoying myself immensely. Lucius Malfoy has this most interesting pattern appear on his forehead whenever he sees me coming and gets rather cross when I mention it.”

            Harry stared blankly at a spot three inches to the left and above Dumbledore’s head, “How interesting. . . Is there anything I can help you with Headmaster?”

            “Perhaps. I am interested in seeing how your meeting with Mr. Riddle went. Did you and Tom have a good conversation?”

            “Any conversation between him and I is our private business. You may ask him but I doubt he will tell you.” Harry responded. If Tom really did want Harry at his side, he would have to get used to people trying to root out answers about the two of them. Time to learn.

            Dumbledore chuckled in that grandfatherly way, “I would but Tom has never been fond of me or telling the truth. A constant fear of the authority I imagine.” Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling.

            Harry snapped his head to look at the man. Wait, had he said Riddle? Dumbledore didn’t think that Thomas Slytherin was Tom Riddle’s heir? “I think you must be mistaken, sir.” Would Dumbledore stop Tom before he could even start to change the wizarding world?

            “Ah, I must be. My apologies Mr. Potter.”

            “Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?”

            “No, thank you for your time Harry. Have fun with your date.” The headmaster smiled and vanished into the crowd as quickly as he appeared. Harry wasn’t sure how someone wearing those garish robes could manage to do so but Dumbledore had.

            Harry stared at the spot vacated by Dumbledore for a moment before resuming his search. Next person who spoke to him was going to get cursed.

            Someone grabbed his shoulder and he began to reach for his wand.

“There you are. I was worried I was going to lose you in the crowd again.” Said Tom.

            “Oh, thank Merlin.” Harry sagged with relief and faced the older wizard.

            “What did Dumbledore want?” He asked and lead Harry out towards the dance floor. Tom put a hand on his waist and took his other hand and they were quickly dancing among the crowd.

            “He knows or strongly suspects that you are… yourself? Tom Riddle? He put that much together,” Harry sighed, he shouldn’t have sought out Dumbledore about Tom, “You know how he is.”

            “Obstinate, condescending and determined that he is right no matter how much evidence there is to prove the contrary?” Tom bit out.

            Harry tried not to laugh, “Yeah. Do you have any ideas to ensure he doesn’t speak of it?”

            Tom smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “He won’t be a threat by the time the conclave for my ascendancy comes around. Plans are in motion.”

            “That’s only a month away.” Harry replied.

            “Fast acting plans.”

            “Are you going to kill him?” Harry asked, uncertain about how would feel if Dumbledore died.

            “No.”

            “Oh. Okay.”

            “I’m. . . going to have him killed. I won’t be doing it personally.”

            “Is there’s a difference?” Harry asked incredulously?

            “A bit. It’s assassination instead of murder.”

            “Assassination sounds cooler? It’s someone important instead of a random person?” Harry did not think himself to be a killer but Tom obviously did.

            They danced in silence for a minute before Harry looked Tom in the eye, wishing he was a master Legilimens, “Are you really working towards what you said at the manor?”

            Tom smiled softly, “Yes. You may not like how I will go about it. I am pragmatic and if anything gets in my way I will make sure it promptly gets out of my way.”

            “What if I get in your way?”

            Tom raised a sculpted brow, “Then we will talk and I hope we will be able to reach an agreement.”

            “And my parents?”

            “I consider them an extension of you. They shaped and molded you into the person you are today. Sirius, Regulus, and Lupin can be included on that list. I take it you have an issue with the untimely demise of Albus Dumbledore?”

            Harry thought for a minute before answering, “No, I don’t. I’ve read up on him and he has claimed dislikes the class system of wizarding Britain and that he would like to lessen the hold of the nobility but he sits with all this power and does nothing about it. I believe his hesitancy to action stems from his relationship with Grindelwald and how that had backfired.”

            “Yes, it could be that he is just afraid to use that power.” Tom said absentmindedly, “--wait, relationship with Grindelwald? How did Dumbledore know Grindelwald?” Tom sounded frenzied and Harry smirked. He had made him act like that because he knew something Tom didn’t.

            “Oh. They were friends back when they were teens. After Grindelwald was kicked out of Durmstrang he went to live with his Aunt. The Dumbledore’s were their next door neighbours. They became friends but had a falling out a few months later and Grindelwald went back to the continent.”

            “. . . and how do you know this?”

            “Didn’t you ever wonder why Grindelwald agreed to duel, an at the time, unheard of Transfiguration Professor from Hogwarts?” Tom shrugged and Harry continued, “Well, I was curious about that and researched the Dumbledore family, found out they came from Godric’s Hollow, where my family lives, and I went asking some of the older citizens about the Dumbledore family

“That lead me to Bathilda Bagshot who, ironically, used to babysit me. She was more than willing to tell me about Grindelwald and Dumbledore. . . I don’t think many people visit her. I even snuck into her house late at night and searched for any evidence of Grindelwald.”

            “I assume you found nothing.” It was easy to tell that Tom’s mind was racing at a mile a minute as he absorbed the information.

            “You assume wrong.” Harry bit back a laugh, “The woman is a pack rat. In the attic there was correspondence between Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Eighty-year-old letters!” Harry laughed, “Rita Skeeter would probably sacrifice her entire family to get a hold of information like that.”

            “And how long ago did you find all of this out?” Tom was looking at him with wide eyed appreciation and awe.

            “Fifth year, “Harry responded nonchalantly, “My friends say I’m nosy, but I say I just want all the facts. . . I used to rush into situations without knowing everything and it got me in trouble.”

            “Oh? Like?”

            “When I was five I read a letter to my dad and it seemed to imply he was in danger. I rushed through the floo without thinking to warn him and was almost eaten by a werewolf.”

            “Dare I ask what information you were missing?” Tom raised an eyebrow.

            “Please don’t tell anyone... but Remus is a werewolf. My dad went over as an animagus to help him with the transformation. I didn’t know what Remus was at the time. The entire event caused me to be more cautious and careful.”

            Tom chuckled, “You were probably a shoe in for Gryffindor until then.”

            “Yes. I learned better though.” Harry felt warm, it might have been how close he was to Tom or just the press of the bodies in the room, “After this dance, can we go outside? I need some air.”

            Tom nodded and they finished the dance in silence with Tom leading him off the ballroom floor and out into the snow free veranda. Harry was reminded of their conversation in front of the bonfire. It was silent once they passed through the doors and no one was outside because of the chill.

            Harry enjoyed the near suffocating iciness of the night, the way the dry air felt in his lungs, “What does the symbol your ring mean?”

            Tom looked surprised and looked to the ugly pebble on his finger and shrugged, “I know Grindelwald used it as his mark but it predates him by centuries. You must know that. . .”

            “You don’t wear it out of some sort of Dark Lord allegiance to Grindelwald?”

            Tom scoffed, “No, the ring initially belonged to my uncle and I just kept it. I can’t stand the thought of Grindelwald. He was hardly a Dark Lord at all. Beaten by some unheard of Transfiguration Professor,” Tom winked and Harry smiled, “Why?”

            “May I see it for a moment?” Tom frowned but pulled the ring from his finger and passed it to him.

            Harry looked at it for a moment and turned it three times like the children’s story had said to. He closed his eyes before the third turn and when he opened them a ghostly Peter stood before him.

            “You’ve grown quite a bit Harry.” Wormtail said fondly, “Your parents must be so proud.”

            “I think they are,” Harry said sheepishly, “Thank you for coming.”

            “Who are you talking to?” Tom asked, unable to see Peter.

            Harry held up the ring, “I wasn’t sure. . . I thought there was no way you could have this but. . . This is the resurrection stone. One of the three Deathly Hallows. It can summon the spirits of the dead and . . . I used it to bring Peter here.” Harry said and smiled at the spirit. “I don’t think you can see them unless you’re holding the ring though.” Harry said and passed it to Tom. Peter’s spirit fading from his sight.

            Tom frowned and looked at the spot where Peter stood, “. . . I had no idea. What are the Deathly Hallows?” The man was turning the ring the way Harry had but in reverse.

            “There’s a children’s story known as the tale of the Three Brothers who cheat Death and in return Death gives them each a gift. The oldest brother gets an “unbeatable” wand,” Tom had looked interested and Harry knew he would have to warn him off, “Middle brother got a ring that could bring back the dead, likely an ancestor of your, and the youngest brother got an invisibility cloak that never faded. Supposedly made of Deaths shroud instead of demiguise hair.”

            “There’s a story about my ring?” Tom turned it over slowly, “Is there any evidence for the other two actually existing?” Tom asked sliding the ring back onto his finger.

“The wand has a fairly well known history. There’s people you can talk to who know more about it than me. Xenophilius Lovegood is a fan of the Hallows and first told me about them.  I suspect I know where it could be but I’m not interested in the damn thing.”

            “Why is that?” Tom looked shocked.

            “The chain of custody of the wand,” Harry replied and watched the snow fall in the distance, “Every single person who has owned the wand had to win it from its previous owner. It’s been centuries and it remains unbroken. Having it is a death sentence. For an unbeatable wand, too many people have owned it.”

            Tom was silent as he considered Harry’s words, “And the cloak?”

            “Hallow with the least amount of information. No hallow’s hunter knows what family has it or has ever had the chance to research it. All they know is that it supposedly exists.” Harry tried not to smile.

            “I’m rather disappointed.” Tom said with a pout, his bottom lip sticking out just a bit. Harry wondered what it would taste like.

            “Oh? Why?”

            “I thought you were going to declare that you knew where it was and how it never faded.”

            “Ah. . . But I do know where it is.” Harry smiled brightly at Tom. He suspected his eyes were doing that Dumbledore twinkle.

            Tom was staring in confusion, “You said no one knew where it was.”

            “I said no _hallows hunter_ knew what family has it. I know the family and its exact location.” Harry replied.

            Tom’s eyebrows were high up into his forehead, “And where is it?”

            “In my back pocket. I brought it with me in the case of me needing to escape you.”

            “You jest.”

            “Nope.” Harry said with a smile and rested his elbows against the railing behind him, “Between the two of us we have two Deathly Hallows.

            “Imagine if I could get the third,” said Tom as he put his hands on each side him. A devilish smile on his lips, “I imagine it would be impressive to have all three hallows in one place.”

            Harry licked his lips nervously, Tom was awfully close, the cold air suddenly warm, “I. . . I could look into it.” Harry offered.

            “Maybe later.” Tom whispered and kissed him.

            Harry pressed close to him, holding onto the front of Tom’s robes and deepening the kiss. Tom’s lips were warm and soft and tasted of cardamom. He had been attracted to Lord Slytherin on a purely aesthetic level when he had first met him in Versailles but now, under the moonlight and in the snow, Harry felt that it was more than just a physical attraction. There was a mental and maybe even spiritual attraction.

That together, maybe they could conquer the world.


End file.
